


Flying Visits

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [62]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Given the hectic schedule of the NWSL and the USWNT camps Christen and Tobin have become accustom to stealing a weekend any time that they can...





	Flying Visits

“I can’t wait until tomorrow.” Christen squealed softly as she flopped backward onto her mattress.

“Me neither,” the voice on the end of the phone replied, “it’s too bad you’ve got training…”

“True,” Christen huffed with an annoyed purse of her lips, “but Rory isn’t about to let his Captain skip out on training Tobs.”

“And you wouldn’t seriously skip out on it either Chris.” Tobin replied with a soft laugh. “I know you.”

“Well,” Christen hummed, “no, I wouldn’t. Ugh, when’s your plane getting in anyway, do you need me to pick you up?”

“Some unbelievable time of morning,” Tobin grunted as she rooted through her hand luggage for the slip of paper she had written the flight information on. “I wrote it down… somewhere… aha! Umm, four!”

“In the morning?” Christen clarified questioningly.

“Yes, in the morning.” Tobin chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m not about to drag you out of bed, I’ve already ordered a taxi and I remembered to pack my keys this time so I can let myself in when I get to your apartment.”

“Right,” Christen chuckled, “it looks like you’ve thought of everything.”

“It had to happen one of these times.” Tobin teased softly. “My plane is about to board Chris, I’ve got to go, but I’ll be with you in a few hours.”

“You’d better be,” Christen murmured softly into the phone’s microphone, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too Baby.” Tobin sighed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Christen whispered. “Have a safe flight, all right?”

“Of course.” Tobin smiled brightly. “I’ll wake you up with kisses in the morning!”

~

“Don’t you need to get that?” Christen murmured softly into the crook of Tobin’s neck as she listened to the older woman’s phone buzz on the bedside table.

“It can wait until tomorrow.” Tobin replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders before she nuzzled her nose into the soft strands of chocolate brown hair at the crown of Christen’s head. “I don’t want to move right now.”

Christen’s lips twitched upward into a tender smile at the quiet rasp of Tobin’s words. “I don’t want to either.”

“Then,” Tobin tightened her arms around Christen’s body—her right arm curled around Christen’s shoulders and her left hand splayed itself possessively across Christen’s lower back—as she spoke. “Why don’t we just stay right here… just the two of us… nothing else.”

“Sounds good to me.” Christen sighed, her breath a hot puff of air that teased the sensitive skin of Tobin’s collarbones, and buried her face into Tobin’s throat. “I don’t ever want to leave.”

Tobin tilted her head down to press a gentle kiss to Christen’s temple as she relaxed into the soft warmth of the bedsheets. “Me neither,” the dark-haired woman murmured when she felt Christen’s body sink deeper into her arms as sleep overtook the younger woman.


End file.
